


Rule #3

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First I thought you wanted to be alone; then I realized I didn’t care.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #3

“I love you, Jack. I love you all the way to the moon and back.”

“Across the Milky Way?” Jack asked.

“You know it.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Are we going to hang out this weekend?”

“I'm going to do my very best to make that happen. You better get to sleep, kiddo. Mom will have my head if you’re drowsy in school in the morning. Sweet dreams.”

“You have sweet dreams too, Daddy. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. I’ll see you soon.”

Hotch waited until he heard the soft click of the phone before hanging up. He took a deep breath, picking up the small picture of his son on his desk. It was from last Halloween and Jack was dressed like Batman. Sometimes Hotch was sure his heart would break from missing his little boy so much. He had always been unsure if he even wanted kids. His childhood had been so frenetic; Hotch wasn’t sure he could be a good father. 

Haley pressed and pressed until he caved. Caving to parenthood, and possibly his own failure, was much easier than revealing why he had doubts about it. What kind of man couldn’t tell his wife his deepest secrets? He shook his head…that’s why she wasn’t his wife anymore. He picked up the phone again, clearing his throat and dialing another number. It rang three times, Hotch considered the time and hanging up but waited.

“Hello.” The voice was tired but not drowsy. “Hello?”

“Hi, Mama.”

“Aaron, oh love of mine. It is so good to hear your voice.”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I should be asleep but this book is such a page turner. Have you ever read Stuart Woods?”

“A long time ago.” Hotch replied.

“I'm usually bored by politics but Will Lee is quite intriguing. He reminds me a lot of you actually. Our book club president, Marcia Castille, do you remember her, Aaron? Anyway, it’s our book club selection and I have a week to finish it. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s late, Mama.”

“What's the matter, love? You don’t sound right. Oh God, Aaron, has something happened?”

“No.”

“I'm not sure I believe you. Are Emily and Jack alright? You’ve broken up with Emily, haven’t you? Something told me to call her last week…I just got so busy. We’re doing a fundraiser for the Richmond Youth Symphony; you know I sit on the board. Have you and Emily ended your relationship?”

“No ma'am. I just…I miss you.”

“I miss you too, every moment of every day. We’re not that far apart. Come home love.”

“I'm really busy right now.”

“You have to make decisions, Aaron. I know you; you're good at that. Push something aside and come home to a home-cooked meal and love from your family.”

“I had a bad case.” Hotch said, not sure why he did.

“Did you lose a lot of people?” Amelia asked.

“No, we saved a lot of people. Spencer Reid was injured but he’s going to be alright.”

“The poor boy. That job has such darkness; you only see the worse in people. How can you keep doing it day in and day out?”

“Its what I do. I used to be able to go home and it wasn’t there. That’s not the case anymore.”

“What do you mean that’s not the case anymore? Something has happened between you and Emily but you won't tell me. Don’t keep me in the dark Aaron, that’s worse than the hurt and disappointment of the loss.”

“She hasn’t left me yet. I have no idea why but there is nothing to be hurt and disappointed about, Mama, Scout’s honor. I just…” there was a knock on his office door. “Hold on, Mama. Come in.”

Emily poked her head in and smiled. Hotch matched it with one of his own. He thought she’d gone out for drinks with Rossi. They were good friends and Hotch was trying not to turn into a green-eyed monster about that. Most of it was entirely his own fault; he had been throwing them together a lot lately. It was better for everyone involved if the team didn’t think he was showing any preferential treatment to his lover. It was bad enough they knew she was his lover. What did he expect working with the best profilers in the game? Hotch waved her into a chair, going back to his phone call.

“I promise you that I'm fine. I do miss you though; I love you.”

“I love you too, Aaron. Come home soon. Take a couple of days off and bring that darling Emily home with you.”

“I might just do just that.” He replied.

“You're placating me.” Amelia laughed. “You’ve been doing that since you were a little boy. I want to know how you got so good at that.”

“Emily just came in. Would you like to speak to her?”

“Yes, of course. Put her on the phone, love.”

Hotch held out the phone for Emily. She took it and smiled.

“Hello, Amelia. Of course I'm fine and yes I'm still putting up your son.”

He smiled, standing up from his chair and watching Emily replace him. She chatted amiably with his mother as he got ready to go home. He packed some things; started organizing files on his desk for pick up. There was so much paperwork to do…surely Hotch would be there sometime over the weekend. On Saturday he wanted to spend time with Jack. If he dropped him off after brunch on Sunday and came back to Quantico there was a chance he could get half of it finished.

“I’ll take care of him, I promise.” Emily said as Hotch brought his attention back to the conversation. “Yes ma'am. Of course he is.” She laughed.

Hotch loved the sound of her glee. After the day they had he was sure he wouldn’t hear it tonight.

“It’s getting late; you should get some sleep Amelia. Really?” Emily laughed again. “I do love Stuart Woods but there aren’t enough hours in my day to dig into good books. The last one I tried to is still sitting on my nightstand. I promise to clear his calendar as soon as possible. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. Give my love to Tug. I will; I promise to tell him. Yes ma'am. Goodnight.” Emily hung up the phone and looked at him.   
  
“If I had the time to spare…” Hotch began.

“We’ll make the time. We’ll plan for a whole weekend sometime next month. Jack should spend time with his grandparents. The weather is changing; you can take him out on the boat.”

“You're right. Its just that…well we…OK, obviously completing full sentences is not on my list of things to do tonight.”

Emily got up from the chair. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Hotch exhaled, letting go of the briefcase. It landed on the floor with a thud but neither of them cared. Both of his arms tightened around her back, holding on tight. Sighing, Hotch kissed her forehead.

“I thought you were going out with Dave.” He murmured.

“We went to check on Reid at the hospital; Derek is watching over him now. We were going to go out but…I wanted to be with you more. I thought you wanted to be alone; then I realized I didn’t care.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” He stroked the small of her back. Emily tilted her chin, kissing the tip of his nose. “You just broke Rule #3.”

“You started it.” She smiled, giving him Eskimo kisses. Hotch moaned softly.

“Em…”

“Hmm?”

“We shouldn’t…we need to get the hell out of here so I can kiss you properly.”

“Alright.” She put some distance between them. 

Hotch balled his hands into fists for a moment, quelling the instinct to grab her and kiss her breathless. He grabbed his briefcase, opened the door, and followed her when she walked out. There was still activity in the bullpen; there always was. They walked to the elevator and Emily pushed down.

“I just want to go home, drink a beer, watch a bad movie on TV, and fall asleep in an awkward position.”

“So you're into awkward positions now, Agent Hotchner?” she asked, grinning as they stepped into the elevator together.

“You know exactly what positions I'm into.” Hotch lowered his voice as he was sure every place in the building was bugged. “You also know that trying new things is on my to-do list.”

“That’s news to me, very interesting news.”

“I can see you're thinking hard about it.” He glanced at her as the elevator moved down 24 floors.

“I don’t have any beer at my place, Hotch.”

“We’ll stay at my place.”

Emily nodded as they walked out of the elevator. They signed out and left the building. Emily looked up at the moon, nearly full, big and silver in the sky. Then she looked at Hotch.

“I don’t know if George has enough food for tonight and tomorrow.” She said. “I already neglect him enough; I don’t want the poor thing to starve.”

“So we’ll swing by a convenience store, get a six-pack, and stay at your place.” Hotch replied.

“OK.”

He unlocked his truck from across the lot, holding the passenger door for Emily. He climbed in and took gentle hold of her face.

“Living apart is not as convenient as living together.” Hotch said, kissing her gently.

Emily sighed, deepening the kiss. Hotch wore many different hats and masks. When they were intimate though, something as simple as a kiss, he was stripped bare. She loved that.

“No, but there’s much more to worry about than moving George’s litter box.”

“We should…”

“Aaron,” she cut him off. “I don’t want to weigh the pros and cons of cohabitation. I don’t want it to become like everything else.”

He nodded, putting the key into the ignition. Hall and Oates played from the speakers as the Silverado headed down Potomac Avenue.

“I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

“I love you too. That’s why I want to go home, drink beer, and watch a bad movie on TV. Of course there are also those awkward positions to consider.”

Hotch laughed. He would definitely blow her mind later on. Driving with one hand, he reached across and put the other on top of Emily’s. She lifted it to her lips, kissing it. What a day it had been…with their jobs it was hard to predict what could come their way at any given time. They saved a lot of lives today, including a loved teammate. 

Maybe it was time to take just a little time off. There wasn’t time really, but when would there be? He would have to make time; some things were worth it. His mother was worth it. Emily Prentiss was definitely worth it. The FBI was always going to be there and Hotch would remain its faithful and humble servant. There was nothing wrong with spending a little time showing Emily that he would be the same for her.

***

                                                                                                                           

  



End file.
